Tea Time
by OneweirdwriteR
Summary: "What are you smiling about? Is there something funny on my face?" "No, I'm just happy seeing your peace. Is my tea good?" Drabble. One Shot.


**Prompt:** Tea Time by CardLover95; The Cover Photo used for this Short Drabble.

 **Author's Note:** I'd noticed the lack of Jin X Noel stories in the section lately, save from _CardLover95_ 's works himself. This hopefully blows a dust from this underrated pairing, although recent entries of Blazblue bombs the possibility of them by ten fold.

* * *

It was rare for a peaceful day to arrive in this world. Lacking any things to do, Jin decided to stroll aimlessly to breathe some fresh air. He was soon spotted by the last person he wanted to see, Noel Vermillion. Like every encounter, she would always greet with a smile on her face. Like every encounter, she would always inquire about him.

Unlike every encounter, he actually talked to her like a normal person would. Much to his chagrin, her smile widened and she chirped at him. How much she was taken by surprise, and thankful he didn't spew venom at her. He ignored the remark and asked why she was here. She replied, just by chance. She asked if she wanted to join her for tea. With nothing else to do, he complied.

The duo walked in complete silence. Noel occasionally glanced at Jin, her smile never faltered. He noticed her staring at him for a while, and chose to ignore it. Somehow, he just didn't feel like mocking her. The day was so peaceful, it must had affected him mentally also.

They arrived at a small cafe not far from where they came from. It wasn't filled with customers, but they were few. They entered, Noel going in first with enthusiasm. Jin took his time to observe his surroundings before setting foot inside the cafe. They settled down on a chair suited for two people that was near to the window.

A smiling waitress greeted them soon after. Noel took the initiative to talk to her, which Jin didn't complain. She rather do the talking, since he didn't feel like interacting with other people right now, not when she was around. Noel glanced at her, asking if he had other orders. He shook his head no, and the waitress left. His gaze followed the waitress as she take orders while brightening the mood of customers.

He took a sip on the tea, never leaving his eyes on the blond waitress who speaks. He could barely hear what she was saying, but he could catch that the batch of tea she was serving was prepared by someone else. Seeing the scenario took place, a subtle, small curve surfaced on his lips. The chance of pace, the calmness of the day, the undisturbed peace... He longed for this for the longest of time. It was uncharacteristic for someone like him, but he truly wished it would last forever.

Unbeknownst to him, his companion observed him from the start. She gave a delighted giggle, disrupting his thoughts.

Jin scowled. "What are you smiling about? Is there something funny on my face?"

He was a little annoyed at her, but it wasn't as deep as the times he kicked dirt on her.

Noel smiled in response, her sunny look never flinched away. "No, I'm just happy seeing your peace. Is my tea good?"

"Your... tea?"

She nodded. "Yes. I was the one who prepared it. I'd been a regular on this cafe that Cindy offered me to teach me brew tea by my request."

The memories flashed on her head, making her smile in nostalgia.

"So earlier today, I went out to test if I passed." She glanced around the room, nodding in satisfaction. "It seems that I did."

Jin hummed. He had no idea how to response, only two words popped out from his head.

"Not bad."

Her smile widened as she closed her eyes. "Thank you, Jin."

Maybe he should treat her nicely, place the unnecessary grudge against her to rest. She had been persistent on pursuing him, like a parasite who was stubborn on never leaving its host. Taking another sip of tea, he concluded that he was truly at fault and should make it up to her one day. Today wasn't the right time. They must enjoy their tea time before the calamity falls down to unleash despair unto everyone.


End file.
